Ahi, allá fuera
by eminahinata
Summary: Era el inicio de un nuevo camino.


**Titulo:** Ahí, allá fuera

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 1,626

**Advertencias:** Mención de abuso sexual e infantil.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son creación y propiedad de Masashi Kishomoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, ¿vale? Solamente la pura diversión. Si fueran míos Naruto sería más inteligente y no babearía por Sakura. Seria más shonen-ai de lo que ya es y haría que todos los chicos pelearan por Naruto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Era el inicio de un nuevo camino.

.

**Ahí, allá fuera**

By: eminahinata

.

La lluvia caía con parsimonia, las personas caminaban desesperados intentando huir del agua y algunos niños saltaban de poza en poza ante las quejas de sus madres, preocupadas por su salud y los nuevos zapatos de la escuela. Todo era calma y el viento mecían con cariño las ramas de los árboles, así como instando a los enamorados a pegar sus cuerpos y brindar calor al otro, uno envuelto en los brazos del otro.

Era un día húmedo y tranquilo, no muy lejos de que el sol saliera en cualquier momento. Pero no todo era así, o al menos no para un grupo de personas que yacían sentadas en sillas, los ojos desorbitados y en completo estado de shock en una pequeña sala del hospital del centro de Tokio.

Tan sólo unos días atrás todo era felicidad y bromas, todo era amor y luz. No podían creer lo que sucedió. No, lo que sucedía. ¿Cómo alguien tiene el corazón para hacer semejante acto de barbaridad a otro ser humano? ¿Cómo? Era… simplemente irracional. Sasuke Uchiha suspiro y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, a su lado su mejor amigo veía el pasillo con los ojos apagados, seguramente en algún recuerdo pasado. Y fue eso lo que más le dolía a Sasuke.

Esta era la segunda vez que por su causa una de las personas que amaba salía lastimada de aquella forma. Primero Naruto, ahora Sakura. Y quería llorar, patalear, acurrucarse en un rincón y esperar a que todo mejorara.

Pero la vida no era como una película romántica, ni mucho menos.

La vida era cruel, llena de prejuicios y discriminación en cada esquina, llena de odio, rencor y envidia. Llena de miseria y desesperación para los más débiles.

¿Por qué?, maldita sea, ¿por qué ella?

Ahogo un sollozo y dejo que sus dedos peinaran sus cabellos, al fondo pudo escuchar el llanto de la madre de su novia y el susurro tranquilizador del esposo de esta. Naruto se removió inquieto en su lugar y pudo notar como este apoyaba ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus ojos fijos en un punto muerto de la pared. Él nuevamente quiso llorar y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que Sakura estaría bien.

Pero él sabía que eso no era posible.

Un movimiento que provenía del pasillo lo alerto, alzando su rostro y antes de que pudiera decir nada un golpe en su rostro lleno de rencor se estrello sin ninguna vacilación. Sus amigos guardaron silencio y el pudo sentir la mirada llena de tristeza que Naruto le dirigía a su lado con gran intensidad.

−¡Se supone que debía cuidarla! –grito la señora Haruno, lágrimas cayendo sin ningún remedio por sus mejillas rojas−. ¡Se supone que debía cuidarla y por tu culpa mi niña fue…! –sollozo.

−Cariño… −susurro su esposo a su lado, atrayéndola en un abrazo y meciendo sus cuerpos de adelante hacia atrás. Sasuke los vio con culpa y remordimiento, porque esas palabras eran la realidad. Él debía haber cuidado mejor a Sakura. Sí él no hubiera permitido que se fuera sola por ese lugar, ella…

−Sasuke –musito Naruto, su mano apretando su brazo en un gesto de apoyo−. No es tu culpa –dijo antes de volver su vista a los señores Haruno que posaron sus ojos en el rubio−. No es su culpa –les dijo seriedad.

−Lo sabemos… −susurro el señor Haruno, una temblorosa sonrisa en su rostro cansado−. Lo sabemos… −y ambos señores se alejaron hacia algún rincón del hospital.

Fue Hinata e Ino que entraron a la habitación donde la adolecente se encontraba descansando, el resto esperaron tras la puerta, queriendo velar a la herida muchacha de cabello rosa. Minutos más tarde ambas jóvenes salían de esta, sus rostros en una mezcla de emociones y los sollozos saliendo de sus labios, por lo que Tenten se acerco a ambas y las abrazo, llorando con ellas.

Los chicos aguardaron, expectantes y todos con los nervios a flor de piel. Pero fue Naruto quien rápidamente se adentro y cerró con suavidad la puerta, buscando privacidad para una conversación que Sasuke sabía era necesario para los dos.

−Sakura… −susurro Uzumaki, sus ojos en ningún momento alejados de la figura temblorosa de su amiga−. No deberías rechazar de esa forma a Ino y a Hinata… Ellas sólo quieren apoyarte… −dijo con el mismo nivel de voz, un metro alejado de la cama.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio.

−¿Y cómo? Dime, ¿Cómo? –dijo la adolecente, sus ojos de esmeralda llenos de lágrimas posándose con furia en el cuerpo del rubio−. ¡¿Cómo? –pregunto con desesperación sin lograr alguna reacción de Naruto−. ¡No entiendes como me siento! ¡Es como sí…! −.

−Es como sí por dentro hubiera un nido de ratas que se come todo a su paso y solo hay dolor e impotencia –le dijo, una sonrisa triste ante la sorprendida mirada de la muchacha de cabello rosa−. Yo entiendo Sakura… Más de lo que crees… −.

Sakura Haruno guardo silencio y con temblorosas manos limpio las lágrimas que nublaban su vista, para luego posar sus esmeraldas en su amigo, que en ningún momento aparto sus ojos de ella, una sonrisa de cariño y las palabras flotando en el espacio. Dejo caer sus manos en su regazo y vio con una tranquilidad que no sentía como este se acercaba hasta sentarse en la cama, en ningún latido tocando su cuerpo. Él entendía…

−Naruto… −dijo, la pequeña pregunta implícita en el ambiente. Vio como esos ojos zafiro siempre llenos de tanta alegría y una extraña melancolía se cerraban por un momento mientras su amigo suspiraba lentamente, ordenando sus pensamientos−. ¿Cómo…? –los ojos se clavaron en ella y pudo observar con cierto asombro toda la tristeza en ellos.

−Yo tenía unos seis, más o menos, y en aquella época no era mucho de que conocí a Sasuke, ¿sabes? Fue muy divertido como fue que empezó nuestra amistad –rió y ella dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios−. Fue en una tarde de septiembre y Jiraiya-sama no había ido por mí a la escuela, lo que no se me hacía nada de extraño, y por esa misma razón Sasuke se ofreció a que él y su hermano me acompañaran. Yo me negué, no quería causarle ninguna molestia a Sasuke o a Itachi-san., especialmente porque no había sido mucho desde que Itachi-san y Fugaku-san tuvieron una pelea… −con vacilación acaricio la mano de Sakura, que en auto reflejo la aparto. Sonrió−. Iba caminando, inventado mi pequeña aventura en el transcurso, y cuando pase por un callejón… Este hombre apareció de la nada y… −.

Sakura contuvo el aliento y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

−Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital. Una mujer paso por el callejón y me encontró y me llevo… Recuerdo que su nombre era Yugito –sonrió−. En ese momento no entendía nada. No entendía porque quería llorar, porque me sentía tan sucio, porque dolía tanto y la mirada llena de culpa y remordimiento que Jiraiya-sama adquirió cuando me vio fue lo que me rompió. Yo llore y llore contra el pecho de ero-sennin mientras él me mecía y me susurraba… −hipo, desviando la vista cuando sintió que las gotas harían acto de aparición en cualquier momento.

−Naruto… −llamo Haruno y nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron, ambos pares inundados en agua.

−Fue difícil, no te miento –carraspeo el rubio−. Sasuke… él se culpo muchas veces de eso, aun cuando éramos tan pequeños y el peso de la situación no caía por completo sobre nosotros. Fue mucho trabajo para alejarlo de esa línea de pensamientos –rió−. No fue su culpa y yo nunca me atreví a que fuera de otro modo… −suspiro.

−¿Y cómo? –le pregunto, avergonzada sin saber muy bien. Naruto rió suavemente.

−Fue gracias a ero-sennin, Sasuke y su familia que pude seguir adelante –susurro, recordando todo con melancolía−. Ellos se hicieron cargo de recoger cada pedazo y pegarlos en su sitio. Por supuesto siempre quedan las grietas y siempre estarán ahí… pero el punto es que esas grietas te deben hacer más fuerte aunque duelan como los mil demonios. Demostrarle al mundo, en especial al que te ha roto, que eres fuerte y que no dejaras que esto te mate −.

−Pero es tan difícil –dijo con desesperación.

−Sí, lo es –asintió el rubio, sus dedos jugando con la sabana del hospital−. Es muy difícil y hay momentos en los cuales quieres tirarlo todo por la ventana y sumergirte en el dolor y la oscuridad… Sé que es difícil, pero debe ser más fuerte tu voluntad que el dolor. Es algo que pasa en el mundo, no eres la única, y siempre sucederá mientras la humanidad exista… −una sonrisa irónica se cruzo su rostro y volteo su cabeza, fijando su vista en la puerta en donde podía observar por abajo las sombras de sus amigos−. Aunque no todo es tan malo, ¿sabes? −.

−¿Ah, sí? –pregunto con burla la muchacha de cabello rosa, su llanto aun presente en su voz.

−Sí, es verdad –hizo un gesto hacia la puerta−. Ahí, allá fuera, tienes un novio que bajaría las estrellas por ti sí se lo pidieras. Ahí, allá fuera, tienes dos amigas que quieren abrazarte y hacer suyo tu dolor. Ahí, allá fuera, tienes a dos amorosos padres que moverán cielo y tierra para protegerte… Tienes amigos que ayudaran a que la carga sea más liviana –tomo su mano y la apretó en un gesto de apoyo antes de soltarla−. Y siempre estarán ahí, allá fuera y a tu lado para escucharte y hacerte más fuerte −.

Y, como si fuera por arte de magia, las nubes se despejaron y el sol se presento, su suave calor envolviendo a todos.

Era el inicio de un nuevo camino.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
